The Choice
by DarkShine07
Summary: My continuation of the lastest GA episode. I died with laughter at the end Anyways, it's a oneshot, but it's worth the read.[Maybe I should make you read before u find out the pairing...]


**A/N: First Grey's Anatomy fic! Yay, cheer for me! Okay so it's a oneshot…good enough for me! XD Enjoy!**

**Choices**

**-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-/-**

"Okay…this is awkward…" Addison didn't even turn to look at the man, his lower half draped in a towel. Derek on the other hand turned and saw him. He smiled, almost thankfully, and stifled a laugh. He took the glass of wine from Addison's hand, took a sip, and set it back down. He smiled again. He had just told himself that Meredith was not an affair, and now he comes to end his marriage with Addison and he finds her having _another _affair. Perfect. It was just perfect. Now he was certain.

"Yeah…our marriage is over." He glanced one more time at Addison, who was still starring blankly at the wall in front of her, and walked out.

-/-/-/-

"You flipped a coin?" Meredith smiled at Izzie. "Yeah…I flipped a coin." Izzie managed a smile; she was still having a little bit of trouble with guy problems. It was just too soon for her. "Well?" she gently punched Meredith's arm. "Who won?" Meredith sighed. "I dunno. I never looked."

"Well that's dumb…" Izzie couldn't help but giggle slightly, but stopped when she realized that Meredith _wasn't _smiling. "Well then what are you going to do?" Meredith smiled at this. "I told them both that I would do it the old fashioned way." Izzie thought for a moment, but she was stumped. "How's that?"

Meredith flashed another grin. "Dating."

Izzie sighed. "You can't date two guys at once…" Meredith grinned. "_I _can. And they are both fine with it. It's their competition to win, not mine." Izzie leaned in closer and said meaningfully, "But you have to choose in the end." To this Izzie gained no response. "Well…who do want to win?" Meredith sighed. "I'm not sure…on one hand there's McDreamy, who's…dreamy…and on the other there's Finn…who brings your roommate a present when she feels bad…" Izzie smiled. "Yeah, that was pretty nice of him…but you've had a thing with Derek for a long time…" Meredith looked Izzie in the eyes. "I know…but there was only one time when I was sure that I could love him and not feel bad about it. Now that the innocence of that ignorance has past…I'm just not sure. He's married after all."

Izzie rolled her eyes. "Yeah…to _Addison. _The mean….witch…lady." "Aw come on…she's not that bad…right?" Izzie grinned. "She cheated on her husband and expected him to take her back once she realized she had been a naughty girl." Meredith smiled. "You're right…"

-/-/-/-

Christine smiled as her eyes darted across the hospital's floor. "Mer…McDreamy, 2 O'clock!" Meredith turned around, and understood the warning. Derek was walking towards her through the halls. "See ya Christina…" She uncertainly walked towards him and they met in the middle of the hall.

"What's on your mind?" Meredith started. Derek flashed his dreamy smile. "I ended it." Meredith actually looked surprised. When Derek had told her that he was going to end it, she didn't think he'd actually _end it. _"Really? You and Addison are…through?"

Derek grinned reassuringly. "Oh that's for sure. I walked into her hotel room and explained to her that our marriage was at an end. She agreed. And then, to my surprise, her new boyfriend walked out of the bathroom in a towel." Meredith covered her mouth, trying not to laugh. But suddenly the real point of him coming to her made sense.

"Derek…you still have to play the dating game…with Finn." Derek's smile faded. "Do I really need to compete with him now?" Meredith thought. True Derek was single now. Why shouldn't she be free to love him as she thought she could when she had first met him? Because that wasn't fair to Finn…he had plans. Meredith sighed. She loved Derek, but Finn was pretty close to her heart as well. She knew he loved her and he would do anything he could to get her. But so would Derek.

After all these thoughts built up, Meredith realized she was at a loss for words. "I'll talk to you later." Derek took advantage of her weak moment and moved in to kiss her lightly. Meredith allowed herself to savor the moment, and then she pulled ever so slowly away and turned.

-/-/-

"Meredith?" _Oh crap! _Meredith bolted up out of her seat in her shared home with her fellow interns and replied flustered, "Just a minute!" She made the kitchen look more well kept and then raced towards the entrance where Finn's figure appeared. Meredith skidded to a halt, but didn't stop soon enough and tumbled into Finn, making them both fall over. Finn laughed and stood up, then held out his hand to let Meredith up as well.

Meredith knew she had to just say it this time, before he kissed her like last time and she lost her nerve. "Finn…there's something I need to tell you."

The serious edge in her voice made the humorous, attractive look on his face fade away. "I'm listening…" Meredith sighed; how was she going to say this? "Well…getting to know you has been great and all. I really liked it, and you're a great guy. But…" The defeated look took over Finn's face now. "You're dumping me, aren't you? I didn't even get one date against him." Meredith suddenly felt the toll of her harsh sentence. But that wasn't all she realized. She realized the truth in what she was about to say. "You see…a long time ago…I gave my heart to someone…and I never really…got it back." Finn smiled. Meredith always had seemed noble to him, and now she voiced what she felt with no shame. He admired that about her. He knew that he had once given his heart away, but that person whom had received it wasn't here now to make him ache. She had died. But for Meredith, Derek was still alive and she saw him everyday. How painful he wondered how that could be.

Although he wasn't sure how she could be with him now, he accepted and honored her choice. "I understand…maybe there's someone else out there for me. Someone I can give my heart to." Meredith smiled. "I'm sorry…sorry it couldn't be me." Finn smiled handsomely and nodded. "But that's okay. I'm happy as long as I see you smile." He kissed her cheek, stood up, and left the house. Meredith had been sure that by now she would have been crying, just a little at least, but she was smiling. She felt okay. She was ready to face the world.

-/-/-/-

"Derek!" Meredith raced through the halls of the hospital the next morning. Derek's tall figure turned, clipboard in hand, his facial expression searching for Meredith as he had instantly recognized the voice, which sounded like something good was coming.

"Meredith?" Her feminine figure finally made it and stopped beside him, breathing a little heavily. "No."

"No?" Derek was now confused.

Meredith smiled. "Yesterday you asked me if you had to compete for me with Finn. No." Derek smiled understandingly. Meredith laughed out of pure joy and Derek swept her off her feet, spinning her around the hall. Bailey had been watching the spectacle and now she stepped forward. "Dr. Shepherd, leave my intern alone." It was a playful tone that she used, and it made Derek laugh. He knew he had work to do, but he needed to enjoy this. Meredith was finally his; he had been scared that she would choose Finn in the long run. So now he leaned in and kissed her passionately, and she easily returned it just as passionately if not more. Bailey simply rolled her eyes, amused.


End file.
